The present invention relates to a hydraulically actuated starting device for fuel injection engines which automatically permits an excess fuel delivery during cranking of the engine.
To facilitate the starting of a fuel injection engine, it is desirable during cranking to provide a fuel delivery in excess of the normal full load delivery. Since the fuel delivery is generally limited by a full load stop coacting with the engine throttle linkage, it is necessary, in order to permit an excess fuel injection, to provide a mechanism which changes the position of the full load stop during the engine cranking period.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,311,101, 3,311,102, and 3,707,144, each of which is assigned with the present invention to a common assignee, hydraulically actuated starting devices are disclosed which automatically position the full load stop to permit excess fuel delivery during the engine cranking period. Although these devices have worked satisfactorily to accomplish their intended purpose, due to the nature of their construction it has been necessary to design and manufacture a different starting device having the desired operating characteristics for each engine model. In particular, it was not heretofore possible to readily vary the differential in the actuating and holding forces developed by the fluid pressurized upon starting of the engine. In the present invention, the ratio of the actuating and holding forces may be selected as required by a simple dimensional change in the device.